1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of playing a betting game using three dice and a board for playing the same.
2. The Prior Art
Various types of casino betting games, using three dice, and having game boards are known. Typically these games are used in a casino setting consisting of at least one player and a dealer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,081 to Bartle discloses a method of playing a three dice betting game.
In this invention, the players are provided with a playing board, betting tokens and dice. The betting surface has three types of betting zones. The first zone represents the result obtainable from the throw of one die. The second zone represents the result obtained from the throw of two dice. The third is the result from throwing the three dice. The player places bets in the respective zones before each die is thrown.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,193 to Cheung discloses a method of playing a dice game. In this case, the object of the game is to roll a combination containing the highest pair and the highest third die roll.
Prior games contain complicated rules and have complex playing boards. Players tend to enjoy simple games that they can quickly understand how to play and know what their odds are. However, a game still needs to provide the excitement of current casino games.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game having the excitement of craps and the simplicity of blackjack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of playing a betting game that is easy to learn and follow.
A further object is to provide a playing board that is simple to understand and use.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing a method of playing a betting game containing three dice for each the player and the dealer, betting tokens, at least one player, a dealer and a playing board. The playing board is provided with various betting areas on which the players place their wagers. The object of the game is for the player to obtain the highest roll. A roll of a 1 and a 2 being the highest, followed by 6:6, 5:5, 4:4, 3:3, 2:2, and 1:1. A roll of a 1 and a 2 is considered an xe2x80x9cA.C. Deucexe2x80x9d, this being the name and object of the game.
The first step is for the players to choose whether they want to bet on the player or the dealer. At this time, the players place their wager on the dealer or the player area. The players may also optionally choose to place a player second wager. The players can choose to wager on a field bet provided on the playing board. These field bets are described in greater detail below. The various bets pay out at certain odds. One player at a time plays against the dealer, the next player is given a turn when the current player loses his roll.